


Total Dom-ination

by DatGirlSuzie



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom Bandit, Dom/sub, Ice Play, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Overstimulation, Post-Orgasm Torture, Sex Worker Bandit, Sub Jäger, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatGirlSuzie/pseuds/DatGirlSuzie
Summary: Bandit tells Jäger about how he used to dominate people for money, so he decides to do some first-hand research.





	Total Dom-ination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerosin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerosin/gifts).

> This is for my fic swap with Cerosin and it was WAY longer than expected. This is the longest fic I've ever written and I feel like my hands and keyboard have become one.
> 
> As usual, the amazing Rosallora helped edit this fic and I cannot thank her enough for putting up with me and my fics that I throw at her at too late of an hour.

Marius took a brief second to collect himself before walking into the bar. He could hear the noise from outside and even though it was drizzling miserably, he doubted indoors would be any better by comparison - especially if the crowd of people talking outside were anything to go by. Not everyone was plastered, but it was obvious that self-restraint had been put on the backburner. Maybe it was the mood in the air, maybe it was getting out of the rain, but it made people clutch their cups just a bit closer, and talk just a bit louder. Taking a step to go inside, the German felt someone grab his ass – great. Just what he needed. He looks back, a slight glare on his face, meeting the eyes of a brown-haired fuck who was sporting a half-crocked smile. Marius had already told him no once before about a minute ago when he’d been waffling outside, debating whether to go inside the bar or not. Apparently one “no” wasn’t enough. The jackass probably didn’t know who he was messing with — nor which side was up — but Jäger wasn’t worried about him as much as he was worried about the man’s twenty or so friends who were waiting outside as well, crowded around with hands full of beer cans.

As much as he wanted to say something, and how capable he’d be at dealing with the consequences, the German didn’t want to get into a fight. It would be hard to justify it to the new Six who had only joined a week ago, but it would be especially painful to listen to the tauntings of the operator that was currently sitting in the bar, oblivious to what was going on outside. Besides, he wasn’t on the clock, nor was this his jurisdiction. Stepping inside, he chose to ignore it. He wasn’t going to allow someone to distract him from his mission.

As he did so, the sound of conversations and the smell of cheap alcohol increased exponentially. Stepping through the groups of people — friends, co-workers, whatever — Marius made his way over to the bar and he wasn’t even a word into his order when he heard a familiar voice.

“What’s an operator like you doing in a place like this?” If looks could kill, Jäger’s would’ve sizzled the familiar, cocky man that was looking at him. Still, Marius couldn’t stop the small grin that was trying to force its way onto his face as he told the bartender what he wanted. Bandit knew how much he hated and loved comments like those. How conflicted they made him feel: light at the attention, the joking and playfulness, and something else. Something different. Taking a seat next to Dom, Marius made sure not to respond before giving the other German a small whack on the back of his head.

“I would ask you the same thing, but looking at the state of this, and you-” he gestured to the surrounding bar and Bandit’s own unkempt and disorganized attire- “I’m surprised I didn’t think of looking for you here sooner.” A small guffaw was the only retort Dominic gave before he took another sip of his beer and continued on his little monologue. “Listen, Elias wanted me to find you and make sure you weren’t doing anything stupid, so here I am.” That was more or less the truth, Blitz had asked Jäger to locate the other German; however, there was a little more to it than that. It was never the whole truth when Bandit was involved. Rubbing his fingers against the two bills in his jacket pocket, Marius was reminded that he was here for a little more than that, but Dom didn’t need to know. Not yet at least.

“I swear to God, if that worrywart doesn’t stop messaging me over these stupid training simulations I’m going to freak. Seriously.” Marius couldn’t help the smile that was growing on his face. Bandit hadn’t exactly been silent about how much Elias was getting on his nerves these days. “In the past three hours he’s sent me ten, _ten_ fucking texts about this.” It was at this point that Dominic shoved his phone into Marius’ face, screen far too bright for the dim bar lighting but Jäger could see the messages clearly after a moment of fumbling with the phone. Blitz had been texting Bandit nonstop, with the latter’s response being increasingly vulgar sets of emojis. He doesn’t know where Bandit was getting his keyboards, but they were probably going to give his cell a worse STD than the ones depicted in too-cute emoji form. “I know we have to show the new Six the GSG 9 doesn’t fuck around. I get it. Don’t look at me like that,” he adds, tilting his head at Marius’ clearly disbelieving expression, “I _do_ get it. We all want to look good, and capable, but he’s forgetting that we already are. Isn’t this a bit excessive?”

“In his defense, you did tell several people about his condition without his approval.” As much as he loved listening to Dom rant, Marius felt this situation wasn’t in a small part made worse by Bandit’s own meddling.

“He sneezes when he cums! They probably knew before I even told them!” As he said this, Dom threw his hands up in the air, acting like he was being accused of a crime he didn’t commit. “Come on, Marius, are we supposed to pretend that those sneezes coming out of his room at night were from sudden pollen in the air? Besides, I don’t get what that has to do with the new Six. It isn’t like he can just pull excuses out of thin air to make me suffer. Isn’t brave, good, shiny-boy Elias supposed to be better than that?” He takes a swig of his beer. “I’ll start texting him suggestive noses and hankies instead if he keeps up with this shit.” It was at this point that others nearby them started listening in on their conversations. Bandit seemed not to care as he continued on his tirade to no one about how much he had to suffer when Blitz and Rook started dating and he was rooming with Blitz, conveniently forgetting that the reason he didn’t get his own place was because of his own misery desires.

Deciding it was best to cut this rant off quickly before they got kicked out, Jäger took out the two notes that he was subconsciously playing with from his pocket. The green hundreds, while not as pristine as when he took them out of ATM hours earlier, still caught Bandit’s attention immediately; stopping him from completing the sentence that started with “I heard about peeing when you sneeze but damn” and Marius was happy for it. Even if a few other patrons seemed to be listening intently. He watched Dominic eye the money before it seemed to click. Once it did, it was evident on his face, the smile and small chuckle were impossible to miss.

“So, you were listening after all.” He took another, more careful sip of his beer. His eyes move over the other, the light changing slightly as it was reflected in his pupils. A light trail of foam disappears off his top lip as his tongue licks it away. “You aren’t being serious, are you? It’s going to hurt.”

“I am serious, and… I know. Besides, it’s not like you’re really as good as you say you are. I’d bet you were bluffing that night anyway. It wouldn’t be the first time the great bastard Dominic Brunsmeier was all talk.” Marius added a wink at the end. He didn’t want Bandit to think he actually meant the last part. Well, maybe a bit, if it goaded him. If he knew anything about the German, it was that he’d do anything to maintain his reputation, which was conveniently located next to his pride. Putting his hand up, Marius cut off what sounded like the beginning of a retort in favor of restarting the negotiation. “Listen. I have two hundred here, and you said it was a hundred an hour. So, that should be two hours, right?” Bandit gave a small nod of confirmation. “That should be enough, right? Or do you think you won’t last that long?”

“Those are fighting words, Marius.” This was accompanied by a playful flick on the back of the German’s head. Dominic leans back slightly, an air of easiness around him as his eyes move around the bar. “But fine. Whatever. It wasn’t like I was planning to spend an evening to myself drinking and eventually grabbing some brunette that I could pound in the back of an Uber as a nightcap.” As he said this, Dominic have a longing look at the drink in his hand, as if he was truly caught in the throes of semi-nostalgic melancholy. As if there’s anything he’d like to do more than railing Marius Streicher. Sticking his tongue out, Jäger had no choice to retort with the truth.

“Quit your whining, we both know you were just going to drink two more beers, go home, and pass out with your hand on your crotch. If it’s any consolation, I have brown hair.”

Dominic feigns thought, his hand artfully poised next to his chin in a way that is extremely uncharacteristic of him. He hums, doing a long, slow take of Marius. It’s strange, how different it felt compared to the first time at the door, with the half-drunk dick on the sidewalk. It doesn’t disgust him, it intrigues him. He wants to know: what does Bandit see, when he looks at him?

In a moment of spontaneity, Marius grabbed Dominic’s arm and started bringing him towards the door. The other man playfully complained and whined that Jäger was going to pull him arm off, but Marius knew it was all fake. There was nothing the man loved more than sex. Well. Sex, alcohol, and the realization on someone’s face that they’ve been pranked. He’s already had the second tonight and the third happens practically every day by noon, so the former was all that was left. They had barely taken two steps out the door when Marius realized something.

“Where’s your motorcycle?” Bandit had to have gotten here somehow and scanning through the rows of vehicles parked outside the bar, Jäger was unable to find the Harley the other op was notorious for driving.

“Jordan dropped me off. He was planning to join but Jack wanted him for something “important”. Besides, I wasn’t going to drive back, Marius.” He stressed the op’s name. “That would be driving under the influence, and Elias said that’s wrong. And Elias, as everyone knows, is right all the time.” Jäger tried to hide his smirk. Blitz was known to harass Bandit about drinking and driving — something he had never done in his life — for reasons unknown. If he had to guess, it’s probably because Dominic did usually drink more than the rest and had the habit of going to the bar even without company. It was a bit sad when Marius thought about it like that. Regardless, that was one of the many, many ways Elias caused Bandit to drink more. Bothering him about it was just another challenge.

Marius was reminded of much the other German hated his car the moment it came into view, the man spitting out “Seriously? You still have this piece of junk?” As soon as it came into view – as if he didn’t full well know that he still had it. The operator kicked one of the back tires as he approached, like it was going to pop after the slightest touch. “Doesn’t it have a million kilometers on it or something?”

“I’ve had it for nearly fifteen years and it still works fine. Don’t get bitchy over my car.”

“I’ll bitch if I want to. Every time I step in I feel like we’re going to go to the after-school pickup line in order to get little Jimmy so we can run him to soccer practice. Maybe head home and try to catch some dinner before going back to school for the PTO meeting.” Dominic ruffled Marius’ hair as he said this. “Besides, who drives a Renault Mégane these days anyways?”

“Listen, if you want to complain so much, you are free to take an Uber back.” Jäger knew that would shut him up quickly. Bandit always complained about how much he didn’t trust jumping into other people’s car to drive him home, despite taking taxis everywhere. Turning on the car, Marius had realized how quickly it had gotten dark. The streetlamps were lit, people having to peer into the dusk. It reminded him of the night that the crazy idea of hiring Bandit had been introduced to him, the same, strange feeling lingering in the air.

It was during a mission; the team was tasked in protecting a well-known politician after the White Masks had made several death threats towards them. It was a simple, clean-cut mission, none of this “race against the clock with twelve bullets and no intel” bullshit that seemed to get dropped on them more often than not. They were in contact with the police the whole time and had almost enough supplies to withstand a siege. Everything was under control and surprisingly low pressure. The only danger to them was boredom: something they ended up succumbing to.

As they were making their way around the building for the fourth but felt like fiftieth time, Marius had commented to Bandit that it was like a previous job he had before joining the military, a museum watchman. Nothing but walking around, looking at things that never moved, and wishing that something would happen, even if in the end he definitely didn’t actually want that to happen. They continued, Dominic asking some questions about it and Marius allowing him a bit more information. Dominic talked about his gas station days, the smell of day-old hotdogs roasting on stainless steel rollers never fully coming out of his slept-in uniform. It was light conversation, fun but not threatening, and it allowed them their distance. Until, Bandit asked a rather unexpected question.

“So, what’s the most embarrassing job you’ve ever had?” Marius froze on the spot. He didn’t want to tell him — it was quite literally the most embarrassing moment he’s had in his life — but Bandit always had a way to figure out the truth. He was weaselly, and he’d notice the hesitation and stress that was leeching off his counterpart. Jäger tried to think of something, anything, to deflect the oncoming question that he knew was coming; however, the second he had a new topic, Dominic had already beaten him to it. “Whatever you’re about to say, don’t bother. You don’t lie well and I know you’re hiding something.”

Marius sighed. “It was my first job out of Uni.” Just that one sentence made the embarrassment bubble up to the surface of Jäger’s consciousness. He was going to regret this. “If you could really call it that – I’ll tell you. Don’t worry, I’ll get there. Just. Augh. I was at the mall, looking for clothes, when a random guy came up. He said he was a modeling agent and that he had a great position for me in his studio. He asked me if I was into guys and when I said yes…” He trailed off towards the end. It was at this point Bandit got what he was implying.

“No, you didn’t.” The disbelief was seeping out of Dominic’s mouth.

“Well, I kind of did. He gives me his card and tells me to show up at his office the next week for a shoot.” He gulped before continuing. Bandit was starting to grin, knowing how this was going to go, which just made Marius scowl all the more as he willed himself through the telling of the story. “Anyway, _Bandit. _That next week I go to the address and when I step inside, I’m greeted by the boss of the company and told to go into a side room where someone will do my makeup. Standard stuff, right? Haha, nope!” Trying to sound more confident, Marius’ attempt to make a joke seemed to have worked, though Dom’s crackling laughter seemed half-pitying and half genuine. “She asks me to get undressed - and then gets confused when I tell her I’m only comfortable with shirtless stuff for now.”

“For now?” Bandit’s smile increases tenfold, and Marius presses his lips together in a firm, tense line.

“Can I continue or do you want me to stop.”

“Please,” Bandit motions with his elbow, the stock of his weapon resting within his grasp, “go on, Jäger.”

He takes a breath as they turn a corner, eyes scanning the area before continuing onwards. There wasn’t any danger to distract, sadly enough, from the story. “So she says I need to talk to the director, because they usually only do nude stuff here. And I somehow think well okay, I can do that. And I walk out of the room, looking for the man, and guess what I saw!” He didn’t even wait for a response. “This naked guy with the biggest fucking dick I had ever seen!” It was at this point Bandit burst out laughing. They stopped for a second, letting the sound of joy echo through the halls. “Seriously! He was taller than Sledge and more ripped than Monty! I just about died!”

“Did you… you know.” The wink Dominic gave him was undeniably cheesy. They both knew the answer was no, but the leech just had to ask anyway.

“Fuck no! He was as large as my forearm! I would have died if I had gotten any closer to it!” It was at this point Marius was reminded they weren’t wholly alone in the hallway, two of the assigned officers from the local police snickering off to the side. Marius attempts to brush it off, one hand waving in the air as if to clear it of his own embarrassment. “Anyways… what’s your worst work story?”

“Me? Oh, nothing. Well, when I used to dominate people for money-” This time, it was Jäger’s turn to do a spit take.

“Excuse me, what?”

“I used to professionally dom, jeez, Marius, hold old are you?” He playfully elbowed Jäger. “You know how it is-”

“I definitely don’t-”

“I was between jobs,” Bandit forged onwards, unworried with Marius’s interjection, “and I needed a side-hustle to get by. I looked online for things I could do without many skills and couldn’t deal drugs like I used to because I was trying to get in the Bundesgrenzschutz. Besides, half the ads were for the same thing, some of them hidden being more ostensible wording and some now, so, why not charge more?”

“Someone paid you to fuck them?”

“No, someone paid me to _dominate_ them.”

“My bad. Someone paid you to hit them with a stick and then fuck them?” Jäger had started to snicker at this point, hoping that the men on guard couldn’t hear them.

“You know, it’s said that humor is used to deflect when something really interests someone. And you’re showing off the humor of a teenager.” Bandit pretended to be exasperated with Jäger’s antics. “Did no one teach you discipline as a child?”

“Oh definitely not,” The German smiled to himself, making sure to play up the smug grin he was giving Dominic. “Why don’t you teach me yourself?” In a moment of gutsiness, he winked at Bandit.

“I guess I could…” Dominic said, pretending to contemplate the offer. “It’s going to cost you a hundred euros an hour though.”

Marius’ eyes bulged under his visor. “A hundred euros an hour! Holy shit, Dominic! How the fuck did you convince a person to pay that much?” He had just assumed someone paid Bandit twenty or so euros, not anywhere near that amount. Then again, he hadn’t exactly asked for a callgirl before – call-man? Whore-man? He was running himself in circles. In any case, it must have been exhausting – it had to have been, if he was charging that much.

“Not just one person, I had a few regulars. Clients. Good, reliable clients.” He snickered at what must have been a look of amazement from Jäger. “I was good at what I did, what can I say? It was a lot of work — and as much fun as it was — I like doing this much more.” As he said this, Bandit indicated around the clear, official-looking hallway with its tall white pillars and spacious ceilings. He does pause for a moment, his footsteps stopping in the halls. The space quiets, it only being filled by their breaths, and Marius feels a deep suspense, something palpable in his gut. He looks to Dom. “If you really want to try it sometime, I’d be down. Just remember tha-” It was at this point Mute called them through their coms, telling them the mission was over and the suspects have been apprehended.

The car jerks and Bandit curses softly, turning the radio’s volume down. They’d gone over a speed bump and the old radio dial had jumped, sending them to a station of static. “Damn old thing,” he bites out.

Marius saw the flashing sign of the supermarket near Dom’s apartment, it signaled he needed to turn right — and that he should probably pay more attention because it was turning into a residential area. The air was cool between them, slightly beery from Dominic’s breath.

“I trust you’ve thought of a safeword by now.” The voice startled him for a moment. It took him a second to remember that Bandit was next to him. He was uncharacteristically quiet the whole ride, but if he were to guess, it was because he was texting Gilles. The two of them had gotten closer over the last few missions, and it made Marius happy to see Dominic connect with another operator and not stay secluded within the GSG 9. Still, it worried him at the same time about his own prospects with the German. “It just has to be something short and that you’ll remember if you pani-”

“I was considering Cedrick.” There’s a beat, then the man laughed as the shock and disgust was evident on Bandit’s face.

“Fuck you Marius.”

“What? It’s a good safeword!”

“No, it’s not. How about something that isn’t my fucking brother. My fucking God.”

“I don’t know…” Jäger pretended to contemplate other words. “It’s something I know, it’s easy to say, and will make you stop immediately.” A small pause. “Or, at least I hope it does.” It was at this point Dominic sneered in the driver’s seat, his canines reflected in the passenger window. “Besides, I’m only going to use it for emergencies, which is what a safeword is for, right?”

“Ok, fine, whatever. Cedrick it is.” Bandit waved his hand dismissively, clearly wanting to end the conversation quickly. “But if you start moaning his name I _will_ kill you.” The tone in his voice matched the pointed finger at Jäger’s face. It was at this point Marius realized he had pulled up to Dominic’s apartment. Turning off the car, he remembered that they never talked about what specifically they’d be doing. He sits in the driver’s seat, hands resting on the wheel. He looks through the windshield.

“So… Dom. How is this going to go? Are you going to whip me? Or what else?” He hated how unsure his voice sounded, it betrayed how inexperienced Marius actually was.

Dominic sounded tired when he spoke, a finger going to his temple. “First of all, BDSM isn’t just whipping or slapping, it’s more of the mindset of domination and submission. Secondly, no whipping, this is your first time and I don’t want to deal with your crying and bleeding all over my floors.” Jäger was about to protest but was quickly shut up by Bandit making a ‘stop’ sign with his hand before indicating they both should step out of the car. “Trust me, you’re not ready.” The way it was said made there be no confusion for error, and it was clear the German wasn’t going to budge.

“Then what?” Marius was actually curious, he was used to watching pretty formulaic bondage porn where the top whipped the bottom before fucking them. He didn’t have much experience with anything else. “I mean I’ve seen a few things-”

“Pornhub only shows you what you’re looking for, and even then, that’s all for show. It’s not exactly a great representation of what will feel good. Trust me, I’ve had people learn that one the hard way.” It sounded like a talk that he’d given before, so Marius decided to be quiet on the walk up to the front. Dominic began to unlock the door, one hand on the knob. “I’ve been thinking over the options. We don’t want to go too hard, like I said, I don’t want you whimpering all over my kitchen with bruises on your wrists. But I’m sure,” he looks over at Marius’ cautious expression, “that you want your money’s worth. I was thinking about tying you up, test out some tickling, ice play, we’ll fuck proper, and then… something secret.” The wooden door opened with a slight release of pressure, and Bandit extended a hand to indicate Jäger could go in. Marius, however, went nowhere at all. It wasn’t that what Dominic was proposing was too much or that he didn’t want to do it anymore, he was surprised at how blunt and free Bandit spoke about it. Hearing about it made it even more real. This really was happening. This wasn’t happening to anyone else, either, this was just him. It was all him.

“Holy shit.” Marius knew that probably sounded as dumb out loud as it did in his head, but it was the only thing he could say. “That… hah. That sounds hot.”

“That’s the point.” Bandit said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it kind of was. “Anyways, make yourself at home. I’m going to clean stuff up quickly. Didn’t expect this tonight.” And with that, the German left Jäger alone in his kitchen.

Although it hadn’t even been ten seconds since Dominic had left, Marius felt himself second guessing every minute action he’d taken since stepping into the bar. Was this really the smart thing to do? He didn’t want this pursuit of getting closer and more intimate with Bandit to cause their friendship to fall apart. How many people fuck their best friends? The number must be small, even more so if you’re looking at how many people pay their best friend to dominate them. Should he be doing this? Bandit wouldn’t judge him for backing out, right? He could always say that he wasn’t as ready as he thought he was. Countless thoughts racing around Marius’ brain, conflicting, and each question making himself even more unsure than the last. It wasn’t until he heard Dominic clear his throat that he broke free of the cycle.

Looking up, Jäger wasn’t sure what he was expecting but it sure as hell wasn’t this. Leisurely leaning against the doorway was a shirtless Bandit. Not just any shirtless Bandit, one that was wearing a strategically placed leather cap and leather pants to match. The look itself was something that would turn Marius on, but the fact that this was his teammate, his crush, in this undeniably devious outfit, made everything ten times more scandalous.

“I’d say ‘take a picture’ but you’d probably cum in your pants.” A sassy wink followed the statement as Bandit slowly made his way over. He exuded confidence, not unlike a lion circling prey that wandered into its territory; this was his zone, and he was in charge. As he got closer, Marius felt himself heat up. Just looking at Dominic was a lot for his mind, he couldn’t imagine going _further_. Touching him? Forget it. He watched in silence as Bandit took two more steps, leaning in close enough to practically kiss Jäger; and less than two seconds later, he actually was.

It caught him by surprise, but Marius’ body reacted faster than his brain did. It leaned into the kiss, allowing himself a fraction of a second of control before Bandit took over again. He closed his eyes as a tongue entered his mouth, the feeling welcomed by every fiber of his being. Running his hand down Dominic’s chin, he loved feeling the freshly oiled beard flowing between his fingertips. He could smell the slight pine scent of whatever Bandit had used. Bandit had always complained about the amount of effort it took for him to maintain it, but he loved it, that much was obvious. He felt Dominic move one hand lower, a finger tracing a lazy line down his torso until it reached the hem of his shirt. In a motion that caused a small gasp from Jäger, Bandit let it slip under and start a route back up, bringing Marius’ shirt up with it. Taking a small reprieve from kissing, Jäger raised his arms, allowing Bandit to slip his shirt off and haphazardly toss it onto the floor.

“Come on, let’s take this into the bedroom.” Marius didn’t know if the kissing caused it, or if his lustful haze made it appear so, but Dominic’s voice sounded much deeper. It made him shiver in anticipation before he nodded and followed the other German into the room, eagerness overtaking him. As he did so, Jäger saw that Bandit’s normally disorganized bed was actually clean, sheets tucked into the corners in a military style that made sense, but didn’t fit his personality at all. Bare would be a more appropriate word; all it had on it was a pillow and something shiny in each corner._ Handcuffs_. The realization excited him, making the tent in his pants even larger, straining his already uncomfortable erection. Dominic tapped the bed with his hand, signaling for Marius to get on it, not unlike how one would tell a dog. Regardless, the German complied and not-so gracefully leaped onto the bed, back first. He throws his hands up over his head, palms facing the ceiling as he looks coyly at Bandit.

“What are you going to do, officer, hold me in your bedroom against my will?” Jäger tried to imitate the voice of a damsel in destress as he said this, trying to look as innocent and pure as he could. Bandit just rolled his eyes before moving towards the bed. He knelt down next to Marius, giving a warm kiss to the cold skin above his nipple, before moving one arm to the side and locking it into place. The small clicks as the handcuffs tightened around his right wrist made Jäger remember what he was getting into. There was no backing down now. Well, he could, and he knew Bandit would respect his wishes, but what’s the fun in calling it off before anything happened?

“Here’s how this is going to go,” Marius felt the cool metal of the other handcuff on his left wrist as Dominic said this, the clicking not unlike the ticking of a clock. “I am leaving your legs free for now so we can test your self-control. In a few moments I am going to tickle you, and it’s your job to keep it together and to not move. Each second that you can keep still and not push me away with your legs is a second I will blow you after this is all done. Each time you mess up you get a strike. Three strikes and we move on: I’ll blow you, and we’ll go to the next activity. Do I make myself clear?” Marius nodded vigorously, not wanting to disappoint Dominic. He didn’t know what it was, but something inside him resonated with the way Bandit was talking to him. It was if he was creating a game that Jäger _had_ to play, that he had no control over; and, if he was being honestly, it felt quite freeing. Not having to focus on anything or anyone other than the man hovering above him and his command allowed Marius to forget about the rest of the world.

“I’ve asked if I’ve made myself clear.”

Marius blinks, and then says “Yes, sir,” before he can self-correct into something less embarrassing. Bandit seemed just fine with the answer, the German nodding curtly and looking more professionally satisfied than personally, as if he’d just reassembled one of his favorite firearms and found it completely to his liking.

He watched Dominic get closer, position his hands next to Jäger’s armpits, out of his view. Still thinking about how nice it was to take his mind off Rainbow for a few hours, Marius’ brain didn’t register what was about to happen until he felt a chill finger graze across his side.

Jäger knew what was going to happen. He was expecting it. Hell, Bandit had told him twice before what he was going to do. Yet the feeling of finger pads dance around his exposed skin was a sensation that he somehow couldn’t prepare for. It hadn’t even been two full seconds before Marius let out a shrill squeal and brought his legs up in an imitation fetal position in a vain attempt to shield himself from Dominic’s touches. The second after he did so, the hands withdrew and Jäger’s brain realized his error. He scrambled to think of an excuse, but Bandit beat him to it.

“That’s strike one.” There wasn’t much emotion in his tone and that make Marius anxious. Just patience – one he didn’t know that Bandit even had. He quelled his worry by promising himself he’d do better the next time. He just had to be restrained.

“Here, maybe this will help you.” As he said this, Dominic moved his hands lower, onto Jäger’s pants, the German waited with bated breath as his squad mate slowly undid the button and zipper from his jeans. He gasped as the cool air licked his newly exposed skin and gave his dick more breathing room. There was a dark spot over where it had been, damp from the amount of precum it had been leaking. Looking down, Marius saw it peek out from underneath the elastic band of his underwear, twitching slightly as Dominic hovered his hand over it.

The German hooked his fingers over the sides of the elastic, taking great care in not touching Jäger’s cock. Marius moved to allow Bandit to slip them off of him, and as he did so, he felt his heavy cock tap against his own stomach. “I don’t know how this is supposed to help,” he says, but the words were completely without force. He was nude, handcuffed to a bed, while Dominic was in the same state of undress as before smirking above him. In a surprising move, Bandit moved his mouth lower, towards Jäger’s dick. It jumped in anticipation but was ignored as the German targeted Marius’ navel instead, giving it a small lick. Marius jumped a little as the warm tongue was a sharp contrast to his cooling skin. Two more laps occurred before Jäger realized that Bandit was licking up the precum that his dick left mere seconds ago.

“Now, Marius, I know you can do better this time.” The voice was a mix between disappointed dad and straight-up guilting, which, as much as Jäger would have wanted to focus on, he was immediately thrown off by the tickling that returned to his sides not even half a second later.

His first instinct was a curl into himself again, but Marius caught it. Using all his mental strength to prevent his limbs from fighting off the intrusion, Jäger couldn’t prevent the laughs that came out of his mouth. They eeked out of the corners, snickers that became hisses that became guffaws. They made him ache, his toes curling and fingers clenching as he fought not to move. It had been a long time since he laughed this hard, but the way Bandit exploited his soft spots and capitalized on each small squirm made it impossible for Marius to fight off both the primal instinct to get away and the automatic instinct of laughing. It filled the room within seconds and oh fuck was this liberating. What felt like an eternity passed before Jäger felt his control slipping inch by inch.

It seemed that Bandit wasn’t content with keeping it at a pace Marius could manage, and instead opted to be more aggressive, targeting completely random parts of his torso. He held on as much as he could, but Marius lost it when Dominic tickled the front parts of his abs. He felt himself move towards the headboard of the bed as his muscles strained against the handcuffs, pulling him up in the process, but he didn’t curl up. Another second of exhausting struggle passed before Jäger couldn’t deny his biological instinct to pull away, slightly twisting fruitlessly to escape from Bandit’s fingers. Struggle gave way to exhaustion as he felt Bandit’s hands move away from his body the second he tried it, granting him some much needed breathing space.

“Nice job! That was thirty five seconds!” The pride Marius felt from the compliment was immediately crushed by the quantifying of how much time he had actually suffered for. Thirty five seconds? For that hell? He left himself catch his breath for a bit, allowing his body to unwind from the struggle he had just gone through. His stomach ached from it, as did the corners of his mouth. Once he got his breathing in check, Marius looked up to see the biggest grin on Bandit’s face that he had ever seen. It took a second to click but once it did, he was filled with panic. Dominic wasn’t done.

“Wait, Dom, please don’-” His pleas were cut off by Bandit’s hands continuing their search to unravel Marius through laughter. Despite immediately turning away from Dominic, something that would have signified his surrender, the German kept going. This time it was much worse, the overstimulation, ache in his muscles from pulling against the handcuffs, and the fact that he was breathless from laughing so hard made it all so much more vibrant. There was nothing he could do, nothing but beg. His cheeks were red, fingers clenched, stomach strained. “P-please Dominic.” A sharp inhale. “I-” Another fit of giggles. “I can’t – snrk – I can’t take it anymore!” It was hard enough to form coherent thoughts, let alone verbalize them in-between his own laughs.

“Oh, I think you can.” The devious smile returned to Bandit’s face as he doubled down on the action. A sharp intake could be heard coming from Marius as he was just now suffering from the brunt of Dominic’s tickling might. He did anything, everything to get away from the relentless exploitation of his skin, but he was tied down and helpless. The handcuffs were unforgiving and despite using all his strength to attempt to free himself, Marius was still bound to the bedframe and at the mercy of Bandit. His eyes welled with tears as he brayed, legs flailing fruitlessly as Bandit knelt between them, having his way with him.

Maybe it was his growing exhaustion that made his movements sluggish, his prayers to an unknown God to free him from this, or Dominic’s own boredom of the action but after what he had assumed was two minutes — if he was going off the last time he was told — Marius felt Bandit move his hands away. Letting out a small “fuck you” in between deep gulps of air, Jäger felt patronized as Dominic gave a satisfied laugh. He was just fighting for his life and Bandit gave the same reaction as someone who told a barely funny joke at the bar. Closing his eyes for a second, Marius felt the familiar feeling of tiredness creep into his body. He had so much energy beforehand and it all seemed to vanish into thin air, as if Dominic had tickled it out of him. Which is probably what had happened, now that he was considering it. The air shifted, cooler, easier to breathe. He took a few more deep breaths, feeling his chest rise and fall with each one, the bite of the handcuffs a bit more present in his immediate awareness. Opening his eyes, Jäger realized that Bandit wasn’t even in the room anymore.

Repositioning himself to get a better view, Marius heard the ice machine from Bandit’s fridge go off, signifying the German was probably getting a quick drink. It appeared his assumption was correct as a few seconds later Dominic returned to the room. In his hands he had a glass with water in it, and a glass with just ice. Marius watched as he put the glass with ice on the nightstand next to the bed while he was offered the one with water.

“Drink up.” It was easier said than done as Jäger realized his arms were still bound. He was about to complain about not being able to until he realized there was a metal straw in it. Using his tongue to get it into his mouth, Marius didn’t realize how dehydrated he was until the cold liquid spread its icy tentacles into his mouth and down his throat. He gulped, Bandit murmuring a “careful now” as he drank. His eyes darted to him for a moment, but he did slow. It took a minute, the two of them sitting in silence, a drop of condensation sliding down the glass and landing on Marius’ chest with a small, chilled feeling. The German relaxed, closing his eyes. The hardest part had to be over now. After he had finished the glass, Bandit put it down on the nightstand as well, next to the other.

“You did amazing, Marius. I’m proud of you.” It was simple and yet sounded as truthful — if not more — as a paragraph worth of text. Warmth flooded through him. It wasn’t exactly what he had expected. It was just a bit of praise, and of course that was part of it. He’d done well, he deserved to be told he did a good job. But there was something about it; maybe it was because it was coming from Bandit.

Bandit’s hand rested on the other’s cool, naked thigh. “Now, let me keep my end of the bargain.” Bandit moved lower once again, this time to give Jäger’s cock the attention it deserves. Said body part had softened a bit from the earlier shenanigans but went back to its former state of glory once Marius’ brain and body realized what was going on. A hand gripped it from behind and Jäger watched as Dominic buried his face into his thigh, leaving it kissing on its way upward to the main event.

Each touch felt like fire and each kiss contributed to that flame. By the time Bandit reached Marius’ dick, the latter was a sweaty mess. He had been teased for nearly three quarters of an hour — if the clock on the nightstand is to be trusted — and that doesn’t include the time he was sitting in his car, thinking about this but saying absolutely nothing because like Hell was he going to. The German was all but yelling at his crotch for it to get to a socially acceptable size so he could walk into the bar. Now that something was finally happening, Jäger could barely contain himself. Gasping as Dominic’s lips finally touched his dick, Marius ignored the sound of ice hitting the sides of the glass, and instead allowed himself to get lost in the pleasure as Bandit took him whole.

It was a feeling unlike anything he had ever felt before. The moan he let out as Dominic deepthroated him for the first time in his life paled in comparison to the absolute bliss Marius was in. Holy shit, how had he not felt this before. Out of all the German ops, he was the smallest, so it wasn’t like there was any size issues. Why his past partners hadn’t done this before was unknown to him, but he wasn’t complaining if this meant his first time was with his biggest crush. He watched as well as he could as Bandit moved his head back, letting the dick fall out of his mouth with a small suction sound before taking it all back in again. Fuck. That was the hottest thing ever. Closing his eyes, Marius was fully prepared to ruin the session and cum early into Dominic’s throat. And why the fuck not, honestly. He had paid for this, so why not take advantage of it? That was, until he felt an icy drop of water right above his navel.

His eyes shoot open. Jäger was met with the sight of Bandit still sucking his dick while holding a clenched above Marius’ stomach. He watched as another drip accumulated on the edge of his fingers before it dropped onto the ridges of his abs. It was cold, not painful, but enough of a contrast to Jäger’s own warm body to cause him to be a bit discomforted. They were still sore from the earlier activity, and the small twitch of muscle was enough to send a twang through his system. Dominic opened his eyes and for a brief second, the two locked gazes before he closed them again and returned to sucking Marius’ dick. As he did so, Jäger watched the hand lower towards his torso before finally opening the fist and allowing its contents to spill all over his stomach.

Ice hit his flat stomach and Marius’ kneejerk reaction was to pull back, so pull back he did, almost ripping his own dick out of Bandit’s mouth in the process. The look of surprise on Dominic’s face almost made up for it, but the melting ice on his stomach made him realize he had more pressing concerns. Trying to shake it off by tilting himself to the right, he was surprised to see Bandit instead working against him. The German was holding the ice against Jäger’s abs and started to rub it into him in small circles.

“The fuck are you doing?” There was some mild panic in Marius’ voice as he had never experienced this in a sexual manner before.

“What are you talking about?” Bandit’s voice sounded like a mixture of confusion and annoyance. “This is ice play, you know, the thing I told you we were going to do.” Oh fuck, that. Jäger had been too distracted by the previous tickling to make the connection between their conversation in the car and the cup of ice Bandit had brought in minutes ago.

“Well, I want you to stop.” His own voice betrayed him, cracking on the edge instead of staying firm. He himself didn’t really know how he felt about it yet anyway, other than that it was, well, strange.

“You don’t have a choice,” Bandit scoffs in response. And with that, Dominic moved away from Jäger’s dick — which was already softening from the freezing pool of water moving lower and lower. “I just blew you for the amount of time you earned, and I am not going touch you anymore, or even _fuck_ you for that matter, until you’ve completed everything I said we would. I’m disappointed that you thought you could direct this at all. You’ve asked for one thing – for me to do this to you. To take control. To dominate you. And you’ve paid handsomely for it. So we’re going to continue, and you’re not going to make any kind of argument against me.” He didn’t even wait for a response before grabbing another ice cube from the cup. “Am I understood?”

Marius gulped and nodded, hunching his shoulders slightly. As much as the water dripping down his side and onto his bed bothered him, Jäger couldn’t deny how his voice had affected him. There wasn’t a single argument that he could give that Dominic would listen to – and truly, he didn’t want to argue. He shouldn’t… even if part of him took issue with how he expected total compliance. And if listening and doing what he wanted meant Bandit would get him off and fuck him, it would be worth it, even if it did feel strange.

As he thought this, Marius felt the ice cube slide much further up. He pulled away as much as he could, but he was unable to stop Dominic’s hand from pressing the corner of it against his nipple. He let out a small “fuck” and Bandit drew lazy circles around the pink bud. It was a conflicting experience. Part of Jäger wanted to hate it, if only out of spite of Bandit’s coldhearted command. To hate the cold and wet feeling the ice cube left everywhere it touched; and yet, another part made him love it because it made each kiss Dominic left him in that area seem ten times warmer and a hundred times more seductive.

By the time that ice cube melted, Bandit already had a second one in his hand, this time tracing a picture with the melting water all across his pec. At first, Marius was confused as to what it was, until he felt a circle, another circle, and then a much bigger oval.

“Really? A dick?’

“What? It’s not like you haven’t had a dick drawn on your chest before.” Bandit smirked before adding a few more drop, which Jäger could only assume were cum shots. As they passed over his belly button, he shivered some more. The coolness of the room was further enhanced by the ice being playfully rubbed against his skin. Bandit’s smirk was growing with each second, directly in proportion to how Marius’ breathing became shortened.

“Well I haven’t let a dick be drawn on my chest, you know, knowingly,” he insists, though he’s just arguing to argue at this point. Bandit just chuckles, moving the ice cube to his other nipple, savoring the slight intake of breath that it elicited from the other man.

“That doesn’t matter,” Bandit murmurs, and it sucks because he’s right. He leans down, taking the nipple into his mouth that he was done torturing, fingers holding the ice cube to the other. Jäger keened, mouth opening with much minimal sound that it could’ve been mistaken for another gasp.

Bandit’s mouth was warm, but it came with its own kind of delicious pain. His teeth play with him, making him squirm anew. His wrists strain against the handcuffs, wishing he could touch him. “Bandit, fuck.”

“Fuck?” Bandit leaves a wet spot when he raises his head, shifting the ice cube over Marius’ slightly numbed skin. “I haven’t decided it’s time for that yet.”

Jäger makes a slight face but there’s nothing he can do about it. He rests his head back on the bed, slightly petulant, but yelps as Bandit pinches the freezing cold nub between his fingers.

“That doesn’t mean you can ignore me. It isn’t very respectful.”

“Sorry,” he says. He swallows directly after, cheeks and ears heating at how he had immediately responded. The ice travels over his torso in languid strokes, the hair on his arms standing up at the sensation. Bandit takes his time, but he settles into a pattern of ice and kisses that both relaxes him and keeps him on edge. At least the ache in his core was settling. Though it wasn’t as exciting as the tickling, it was a welcome break, and knowing what was going to happen after, he guessed that he’d be thankful for it later on.

Bandit teasingly nudges the ice cube into Jäger’s navel, the cold of it seeping out and over his skin. The bit of ice shouldn’t cause so much discomfort and yet it was, cold water running down either side of his stomach and streaking his sides. The man wriggled slightly and Bandit seemed intrigued, removing it from there.

“Here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to take an ice cube, and put it in your navel, and another between your teeth. If you keep the ice cube between your teeth, and you don’t wiggle and dislodge the other, I’ll jerk you off. If you let either drop, I’ll stop. And I won’t do anything at all until they’re both completely melted.”

He doesn’t wait for Jäger to even say he’s understood. He holds an ice cube in front of his face, and the operator opens his mouth slightly, leaning up to take the piece delicately between his teeth. That wasn’t so bad on its own. Then Bandit takes a piece that’s entirely too big and inserts it into his navel, and he instinctively shivers at the feeling, a groan coming from somewhere in his throat.

His breath puffs over the ice cube, and it’s tempting sometimes to close his lips over it and maybe suck on it a bit. But the temperature hasn’t quite hit his teeth, and he doesn’t want to risk feeling it too intensely, and fucking it up. The piece on his stomach, however, he couldn’t ignore. It was cold, cold from the previous piece and cold now as well. But that distinct feeling was interrupted by Bandit’s warm hand closing around his mostly limp cock, rubbing it back into arousal.

He looks at Bandit, but Bandit seems only concerned with the task at hand, occasionally glancing to his mouth and navel to see if he was holding up his end of the bargain. Jäger was valiantly resisting the urge to dislodge the piece of ice currently torturing his stomach, jaw starting to ache slightly from holding the other piece just so. He was drooling a bit, embarrassed, but that was hardly new at this point. At the slight noise of discomfort he makes, Bandit smiles just slightly, his hand moving over his cock. Despite the feeling of the cold, the way Dom’s hand feels on him overpowers any undesirable sensations, and he’s soon moaning around the chunk of ice in his teeth. He bites down just a bit more, not wanting to lose his hold on it as Dom strokes over his sensitive head, cold water dripping into Jäger’s mouth.

“Your navel must be pretty cold,” Dominic says. It’s matter of fact, unbiased. “I’ll give you a choice. You can continue to have it there, or I can move it. I get to put it wherever I want, but it won’t be there anymore.”

He thinks for a moment, hips moving slightly as Bandit stimulates him. He looks at the ice cube in its precarious position. “Suh-where elh,” Marius replies, tongue moving uselessly in his mouth.

The grin on Bandit’s face told a story that he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the end of. Jäger heard the pop of a cap and knew, well, that must be lube. That’s usual. Bandit gets a bit onto his hand, stroking his partner anew, sending heat through his abdomen. That was too good. Then, a finger sides down, over his balls and to his entrance, pressing at it, testing. Marius spreads his legs a bit more, the shift causing a bit more cold water to run down his side, but at this point, he doesn’t care. He wants Dominic inside him. He wants him to take him, please, take him. The finger presses easily inside with the aid of the lubricant, and Marius’ eyes reclose, the ice between his teeth shrinking with every passing second. He could make it. He could make it, and then-

His skin had been so numbed that he hadn’t felt Bandit take the ice cube off of him, but he felt it when the fucker pressed it against his asshole. His eyes go wide.

“Wuh-oo-oo hinh oour doinh?”

“Putting this anywhere I want, per our agreement.” Bandit was between his spread legs, poised to do just as he wanted. Jäger couldn’t do anything to stop him; he was stunned. Before Jäger can argue, Bandit pushes the half-melted ice cube into him, still stroking his cock with his other hand.

The man gasps, the ice cracking slightly between his teeth as he bites down just a bit too hard. But, it doesn’t break. He’s safe for now. The feeling of the cold within him is strange, enough that he can feel himself clench around it, unused to the slight chill inside him. Bandit just keeps stroking, a thumb playing over his hole. Teasing him. Making him remember what he had put inside him. Marius lays his head to the side, one cheek to the lone pillow, the ice down to a sliver. As the seconds pass, the feeling of too-cold slips away surprisingly quickly, replaced with a wet, slightly cool sensation.

Bandit slips his thumb inside of him, slick and just enough to make Marius flush. “I’m sure that feels better. You can swallow the ice cube.”

He crunches down on it, and does. He wants to retort, to say something to Bandit, to bite something out, but he’s left without words. Bandit had only kept to the rules he’d laid out. He’d sent shivers through him. He’d certainly taken him in a way no one else had before. His cock was straining, begging for just a bit more attention. Now that he didn’t have to focus on the ice, his brain went straight back to his cock, eyes pleading at Bandit to do something.

Bandit pulls his thumb out of his ass, and Jäger gasped as he felt his legs being lifted in the air. That’s right, he’d done it. And that meant they were finally going to get to what he really wanted to do. Blood rushed in a wave to his dick and oh God if the puddle of precum under his cock wasn’t large enough already, it was going to grow exponentially now that they were actually going to do what he’s waited so long for. Marius watched as Dominic positioned himself between his legs, feeling the head of his dick playfully rub against his rim; Bandit gave a sly wink as he slowly slipped himself in.

The feeling of cold from the ice was completely gone, replaced by Bandit pushing himself inside him. There was a stretch to it, but the liberal application of lube helped, and it just made his cock feel all the bigger. The heat was incredible after the cold, and Marius moans, all lust, his hands going completely limp above him.

Dominic looked all self-satisfied and smug, his hands roving over the prize splayed out before him. He leaned over him, Jäger’s legs over his shoulders and him only being pressed in further as he kisses his way over his lovely partner’s skin.

Despite being cold from the previous activity — and the fact he’s been naked for the past hour — Jäger hadn’t felt hotter in his life than the moment Dominic threw his head back and he pushed deeper inside. The feeling of pride radiated along his chest as Bandit continued to slide in deeper and deeper. This was it – he’d made it. He’d survived the onslaught of trials and he was here at the end, getting his just deserts. And God, were the deserts worth having. Heat fills him over and over again as Bandit pounds into him, ruthless. The German snaps his hips, light slaps filling the air already tainted with the smell of sex. He keeps up that pace, breath coming in short pants, and Marius starts to get used to the pace, gazing with wide eyes up at Dom. It catches him off guard, then, by Bandit bottoming out completely for a long moment, touching a particular spot inside the German that made him want to shoot his load instantly.

“Holy shit.” Marius gasped as he slightly rearranged himself so that when Dominic finally did start moving, he’d hit that spot again. Letting himself get accustomed to Bandit’s size, Jäger wanted to touch him, feel Dominic, but was stopped by the handcuffs once again. About to complain about the lack of mobility, Marius felt Bandit reposition his hands before pulling out completely and going back in with one stroke.

Any statement about the cuffs died in his throat as the feeling of Dominic’s dick gracefully sliding back into him became too much to handle. He saw stars in the edges of his vision and closed his eyes, not wanting his attention to be focused on anything else than the feeling of absolute bliss Bandit was giving him. The heat, the friction, the heaviness of the man above him, all coming together in one unforgettable moment. The German pulled out and continued to do the maneuver over and over again, forcing the most sinful and debauched moans out of Jäger. He chuckled at what Marius could only assume was his worsening state of disarray. Opening his eyes, he was about to make a sassy comment about how Dominic looked quite disheveled as well, but it seemed that Bandit knew he was going to and in that moment, decided to switch thrusts from long and deep into something faster.

Immediately bombarded with sensations of absolute pleasure, Marius couldn’t do anything more than surrender his being to the man above him who seemed dead set on leaving a lasting impression in his asshole and raising the bar so high no other man — or dick — could ever achieve it. He wanted to say something, anything to tell Dominic how much he was enjoying, scratch that, utterly consumed by pleasure that he was being given. Each thrust hit home with the precision of an expert marksman, and Marius couldn’t word a coherent sentence in between the times of each thrust. Being able to breathe was hard enough during his onslaught of bliss so saying anything between the moans his body was producing without his permission was nigh impossible.

Dominic gave all he had, his hair slightly damp with sweat, his muscles working with each thrust. The man increased the tempo, spiking the rate at which Jäger turned from a coherent operator into a ragdoll that Dominic could fuck to his heart’s content. Grabbing onto the handcuffs above each wrist, Marius arched his back, thinking he’d just stay there until he died, body rocked with the force of his lover’s movement. An orgasm was a second thought at this point, he only needed the feeling of being impaled by Bandit’s dick to die happy. Regardless, it appeared that the German wanted to share the wealth so to say, because a second later, Jäger felt a hand grasp his dick.

Seeming to thrust and jerk him off in sync, Marius couldn’t help the feelings of absolute pleasure and desperation. He was high, so high, but the pleasure had to amount to something or he’d die, right here in Bandit’s apartment. He’d waited so long. He’d done everything Dominic had asked. “Please,” he manages, eyes barely open enough to see the man above him. _“Please.” _Each thrust into his hole had already been pushing him towards the edge, and although he probably would have cum hands-free if this continued much longer, Marius felt his ascent into what could only be described would be the strongest orgasm of his life rapidly approach. His heart thudded in his chest, his body coiling in white-hot anticipation.

“Dom, fu-” His repeated plea way cut off by the sensation of euphoria ripping through his body. The orgasm made all thoughts dead on arrival and all other feelings fall away as his dick took all of his attention. It was perfect. It was utterly perfect, so much so that tears beaded in the corners of the man’s eyes, pleasure running through every cell, every nerve, of his body. If he didn’t know any better, the German would have assumed that would be his last orgasm ever; and it might as well be. He had never felt anything like this before, the onslaught of feelings completely new to him, making him want to shy away and get closer at the same time. After several long moments, Marius’ other senses returned. His ears stopped ringing, and he was able to open his eyes.

He felt like he had been hit with a taser; looking at how he was still spasming around Dominic’s cock — and the dozens of cum puddles resting on his skin and the bed around him — he wasn’t wrong in the comparison. Despite the numbing feeling that emanated around his crotch, Jäger still felt something touch his dick. Looking down, he saw that Bandit was still slowly jerking him off. That must have been the reason why Marius’ orgasm had continued for that long, and fuck was he grateful for it. By the look of things, Dominic was still completely coherent and in control. He hadn’t even come yet. How?

“How was it?” The question was almost missed. Trying to summon his voice, Jäger realized it was completely shot, having gone hoarse from all the moaning and laughter. Bandit seemed to understand and reworded the question to make it easier for him to respond. “Was it good?” Marius nodded. “Too much?” He shrugged. As much as it felt like too much for him to handle towards the end, he couldn’t deny that was the fiercest orgasm he had ever had in his life. “That’s good. Because we’re not done.” Wait, what? Panic grew as Dominic’s fist started to accelerate.

The previous slow strokes that gave him so much pleasure moments ago quickly turned into discomfort with what felt like a flick of his wrist. He had just cum moments ago and Bandit was trying to get him off _again_? He tried to get away as overstimulation swarmed his body. Squirming to get away, Jäger found himself trapped by the headboard and Dominic’s own form.

“S-stop. Please.” He did his best to get his voice to work. This was too much too soon. He was hoping Bandit would take pity since this was his first time, but the smirk and the feeling of a palm pressing against the head of his dick make him realize no such quarter would be granted to him. Not in Dominic’s bedroom.

“What do you mean, Marius?” It was obvious that Dominic knew what he was doing, even the fake, oblivious tone only served to highlight how much he was torturing him. “I thought you liked being jerked off.” He increased the tempo. “In fact,” he started rubbing his palm on the over sensitive tip of Marius’ cock, “you were begging me to get you off, weren’t you?”

It was at this point Jäger couldn’t take it anymore, he wanted to scream a hundred curses out of his already destroyed throat, begging for it to end. Instead, only one thing came out, broken and weak. “I can’t. I can’t. I can’t” It was if his mind was stuck in a loop, repeating the same two words over and over again. He was stuck, unable to escape, and his own body was betraying him. To make matters worse, it was this moment Bandit started thrusting into him again, halting motions that jolted him each time. What used to be a feeling of absolute euphoria was quickly turned into the bane of his existence.

Marius jerked around and tried to do everything he could to stop Dominic’s cock from hitting his abused prostate again but each attempt to stop him made it even worse. As if struggling somehow made Bandit more precise, giving away just how to make him squirm. Quick thrusts invaded his hole and Marius was completely helpless to stop them. To make matters even worse, it seemed like Dominic was enjoying this, enjoying watching Jäger struggle for his life beneath him. Marius felt his erection harden even more as the thought of being helpless under Bandit turned him on further. Something the German above him seemed to capitalize on.

“So, you like this. You like being under me, unable to fight back.” Jäger shook his head, he wasn’t going to admit he liked this, not to Bandit to exploit. Not yet at least. “Really, you don’t? Well, I’m sure you will once I shoot my load into you.” A small pause. “Actually, let’s turn this into one, last, game. The game stops once I cum. Now, you can either struggle, making it last longer. Or you can give in and let me fuck you again, and this will be done in just a moment.”

This was dirty. Jäger felt himself conflicted once again. He didn’t want to give in, yet if it meant he could finally finish this and get to cuddling, it would be worth it. He could use his safeword. It was an option. But the feeling of Bandit’s cock inside of him was too good to give up, and he did want to see this through to the end.

“So which is it? Want to struggle? Or surrender?”

“S-surrender.” Marius felt a bit of pride as Dominic gave him a “good boy” before continuing his thrusts. That feeling, of course, was killed once Bandit actually started thrusting again. The feeling of being overstimulated returned and Jäger couldn’t help the whine of pain and pleasure he let out as he was forced to take it. Luckily, the hand jerking him off had stopped, having repositioned down to his thigh, giving Bandit more support to continue thrusting. And thrust he did.

Dominic was obviously focused on getting himself off now. And though Marius could feel every motion, it wasn’t as full as before, pleasure mixed in with the feeling of being overstimulated. Luckily, it seemed that Dominic wasn’t going to last long. The clean thrusts from before were replaced with a hurried tempo, as if he was trying to get as much friction in before an invisible timer ran out. Jäger watched as the German slowly unraveled in front of his eyes. A cool exterior was quickly replaced by someone fucking as their life depended on it — and if that wasn’t the hottest thing ever he didn’t know what was.

It wasn’t until a particularly hard thrust that Marius realized his own orgasm was building as well, though it was surely against his will. There was no way this was going to be a good one. The uncomfortable feeling of too much masked the growing heat that was pooling in his groin. Laying his head back and closing his eyes, Jäger did everything he could to focus on it in hopes that he would be able to cum once again, if that was even possible, if only to relieve the pressure.

“Oh fuck, I’m going to cum.” This time it wasn’t his voice, but rather Bandit’s that broke up the sounds of moans and skin hitting skin. “Marius. Fuck!” As he said this, Dominic gave two hard thrusts into Jäger — physically moving the operator up as well — before stopping. Marius felt cum shoot into him as Bandit pressed fully into him, the man’s chest flush against his, his breath in his ear, heavy and heated. It slows as their heartbeats do.

A few minutes passed before either of them moved. Breathing was the only sound, and it was a refreshing silence compared to what occurred before. Another moment passed before Dominic got himself up — it wasn’t like Marius was in any position to move. He looked around and checked the time, before rubbing his chest. He mouths numbers to himself, a moment of thought passing over his face, and then he finally turns his attention to what his hand was covered in. “Eugh, Marius, you got cum on me. Gross, man.” The playful voice made Jäger erupt in a fit of halfhearted, exhausted giggles.

“You’re the one who did that, idiot.” Marius says, sweat-soaked. “Now, can you get me out of here, before you collapse on me like a dead fish?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Dominic dismissed his complaint but took off the handcuffs regardless. Rubbing his wrists, Marius almost missed the next question. “So, what did you think.”

“My voice is shot, I have cum leaking out of me, and I have a sweaty German trying to rub my own cum off his body and back into mine. So, you know. I loved it.” He couldn’t deny how much fun he had, even if it was mixed with weird feelings and new sensations. “Also, I figured out your name.” This one made Bandit raise an eyebrow. “You’re _Dom_-inic. Get it?”

Dominic let out a world-weary sigh. “I sure haven’t heard _that_ one before.”

“You mean you didn’t use a pseudonym when you dominated professionally?”

“Marius, If I had the energy, I would smother you with this pillow.”

“But you don’t, and you won’t, so I win.”

“Fine, whatever.” A small pause. “Wait, what do you win exactly?”

“Cuddles.” He gave Bandit a light kiss. “Lots and lots of cuddles.”

“I can live with that. Aftercare is important.” He felt Dominic move, and then the blankets being pulled above him. “You still only have thirty minutes left.” Looking at the clock, he guessed that was true enough. But seeing the way Bandit sunk into his body as they got closer between each other, he doubted the German would actually keep track of time. Bandit’s hands move over him, soothing, warm fingers that comfort where they once were so cruel. The man’s lips graze over his cheek, and he says, again, that he did well. Closing his eyes as he felt sleep call his name, Marius couldn’t help feeling excited about the prospect of what Dominic was going to do to him next time he slipped him some money.

Maybe three hundred next time.


End file.
